Vote Kick System
The Vote Kick System was a feature added into Combat Arms after the 4-08-09 Patch. It allows any player to cast a vote to kick out any player who is on their team (all players can vote on it, even the enemy team). How it Works When the player casts a vote (by pressing F5 and selecting a person from a hotkey menu), they must designate how the player should be kicked, whether it is Hacking, Glitching, or other things that are considered player abuse. After the nomination is made, all players in the game can vote on it, pressing F5 to agree on the kick or pressing F6 to disagree. After a number of seconds, if Yes is 60% or more, the person is kicked. If Yes is less than 60%, then the player is safe (until another teammate casts a vote on him/her). If a person does NOT vote, it is counted as 0.5 of a No. After many "sensitive" players were abusing this application (kicking players out for a dumb excuse), the System was patched to have a percentage that was higher than before to kick the player out. After many complaints, Nexon patched the system so people who don't vote at all vote for "No" to the vote-kick, but there are still complaints because players can't kick glitchers or hackers. Before the 8-24-10 patch, players complained about people randomly or blind-kicking a same person for no reason every second and that they didn't know who the perpetrator(s) were(are). After the patch people can now know who is kicking, thus eliminating and frustrating blind-kickers. The way the results are displayed have also been changed. Previously, when a vote kick session was initiated, players could see how many votes were cast to support or veto the kick during the countdown. This has been changed so that the results are displayed after the countdown has elapsed. Trivia *Each player can initiate one vote kick per 5 minutes. *It can be initiated by pressing F5 during a game. *There was a loophole utilized mostly by hackers in which one could leave the room the last second before the tally of votes are collected, and then re-enter and rain down their horror again. However, Nexon patched the system to prevent abusive players to do this. *If all or nearly all people vote, the requirement used for determination is that the number of No votes times two with an additional vote added is less than the number of Yes votes. *Often players are mad because when there is a hacker on the opposing team, that they cannot kick and often tell players (on the other team) to kick him/her for them. But sometimes, the opposing team wouldn't kick their hacker and this often erupted in conflicts between players. *It is known that a person can keep constantly kicking another without a restriction of time. This is as of 10/13/12 and it is not known as a glitch yet. Category:System Category:Game Mechanic Category:2009